Kanan Matsuura
"Strong As The Rhino, AquaGreen!" -roll call "With The Strength Of The Rhino, Super AquaGreen!" -second roll call Kanan Matsuura '''(松浦果南) is AquaGreen of the Aqours Rangers Personality Even though she's the strongest of the team, Kanan is friendly, laid-back and also breezily mature. She can be lazy at times, which leads her getting scolded by Dia, however, she is very hard-working. While trying to act tough and such, as she's the group's tomboy, Kanan gets scared very easily, which Chika and You find rather amusing. Background A childhood friend to Dia, Mari, Chika and You, Kanan lost her parents, who died while sailing through the stormy seas, leaving her raised by her grandparents. Kanan gets jealous of kids, including her childhood friends, of having parents. She always gets scolded by her grandparents for causing trouble. Kanan is very close with Dia, despite their opposite personalities, and Mari, who she has crush on but that latter has a crush on Dia Upon starting her 1st year of high school at Uranohoushi Girls High School, she, Dia and Mari save a hood woman from three demon generals. Kanan was given her Aqours Animal Transformation Brace and Animal Cell #3 to become AquaGreen, wielding the strong powers of the Rhino and becomes a partner to Aqours Rhino. She developed a rivalry against Champion Devil Wrestler Moby but bonds with him as he lost parents at a young age. After Wise Archangel Jacinda explains about the Akuma Empire's threat against Earth, Kanan and her friends agree to fight against the empire, forming the original Aqours Rangers, however this lasted a short while when Mari had to study abroad in America, leaving Kanan devastated but agrees with her decision. In fact, she agreed to Dia's decision to let Mari study in America as Kanan noticed that the latter fearing for Mari's life, this lead their friendship broken. Despite the disbandment, Kanan kept her ranger powers. Two years later, Kanan could not attend classes as her grandfather suffered a back injury, forcing her to work at the diving shop until his recovery. She is first seen as AquaGreen and with AquaRed fighting against Demon Knights until they are later joined by AquaOrange/Chika Takami. Kanan witnessed the Doubutsu Gattai Aqours King defeat Demon Devil and asks Dia if they should help them, however, all Kanan got was a silence response from the latter. Kanan is surprised to learn that Mari has returned from America. She asks Dia if she should tell Mari the truth, but the latter doesn't want her to. Kanan warned her that Mari might find out. In '''Our Friendship Is Stronger No Matter What!, Kanan returns back at Uranohoushi Girls High School. Her identity as AquaGreen gets revealed by Mari to the Aqours Rangers, forcing her and Dia to keep their distance. After convinced by Mari to join the team, Kanan and the two head to save the girls. She transform into AquaGreen and defeated Demon Hater once more after combining Aqours Rhino with Aqours Eagle and Aqours Wildcat to from the Doubutsu Gattai Icarus-Oh. Kanan's rivalry with Moby became more like a tight friendship. It was then she was forced to fight a brainwashed Moby, whose new upgraded strength nearly kills AquaGreen, who forces herself to nearly kill him. Though upset that Moby is no longer who he is, Kanan believes she can give him a peaceful death to be with his parents. AquaGreen, and her team, became Super AquaGreen in episode 26. Kanan's feelings for Mari slowly goes away. At the end of I Follow My Own Path!, Kanan abandons her feelings for Mari, who's feelings for Dia gets returned from her (Dia), saying as long as Mari is happy with the girl she loved then she should be too. During the final battle, Kanan encounters Moby for the the final time. During their battle, Moby gets weakened, forcing AquaGreen to finish him with 'Rhino Smash'. On the verge of death, Moby asks her if he will see his parents, which AquaGree replies 'yes', just to give her former rival a peaceful passing. After the final battle, Kanan and her team are relieved to see Chika alive, following the Akuma Palace's destruction. Category:Green Sentai Category:Sentai 3 Category:Axe-Users Category:Power Archetype Category:Animal-Themed Rangers Category:Athletic Archetype Category:Ungulate-Themed Rangers